Difference
by GamerWires627
Summary: High school can be a place of self-discovery, where you find lifelong friends... Or it can be a hellhole. It's just one more difference- how they all experience highschool. Follow the whole gang as all of them try to make sense of what's being thrown at them, from Lefty's secrets to Teddy's opinions to finding the truth about Springtrap's father.
1. Sprung

**As you may know, this is Aysha the Fox's story. She's no longer a writer, and she knew that her FNaF Highschool stories were popular, so she asked me to continue it.**

 **So I wrote this.**

 **No events have happened. This beginning is original, but the rest of the plot is all her.**

 **If you didn't read it, then you don't have to. I mean, this is also it's own story.**

* * *

He hummed, reaching over to pat her hair. "I don't think so," he answered.

Lolbit blinked. "But what if?" she insisted, poking him in response.

Springtrap let out a bark of laughter. "The day your sister falls for Teddy is the day pigs fly." His gray eyes danced with amusement as he snuffed out his cigarette. He sat up, minding the steep rooftop, and tossed it.

Lolbit fixed her hair again. "Step-sister." She'd dyed it white a while ago, and even added some orange and purple highlights. It was a nice contrast against her dark skin. Her eyes were the same as Springtrap's, gray, and she looked him straight in the eye as he laid back down on Lolbit's roof. She reached over to ruffle his dirty-blond hair that had an odd greenish tint due to being in an unfortunate accident involving green dye, shampoo, a hair dyer, a hairbrush, and a knife. Don't ask.

"Where's Goldie?" he wondered aloud. "He said he'd be here soon. I think he's bringing Puppet, too."

"Teddy might be harrasin' Freddy again," she suggested.

"Ugh. I don't know where Teds gets his assholery from. Goldie, Freddy, and his parents are all perfectly nice people. And that's why Mangle could never fall for him. She's too nice, even if she is a mess."

"A hot mess."

"Oh yeah. You're a raging lesbian, I nearly forgot." That one was Goldie, who smirked up at Springtrap and Lolbit as they sat up abruptly. He was climbing on the ladder, as Springtrap and Lolbit had done. Puppet was right behind him.

"Goldie. Hey."

"Ladies," he said, ignoring Springtrap's mock gasp. "Lola, try to avoid lusting after your stepsister."

"I'm not lusting after her!" Lolbit claimed. "I like someone else, anyway..." she muttered. "Goldie, Spring, Pup, don't you guys think Mags is pretty?"

"I'm not into girls," Goldie said simply, taking a seat on the roof.

Puppet shrugged as they came up. "I don't like anyone."

"I mean..." Springtrap scrunched up his face. "She's attractive. Not my type."

"Right. We all know your type," Lolbit said. "Goldie!"

"Lola!" He shrieked, a light pink appearing on his cheeks.

Goldie laughed and Puppet's face turned into a grin. "I don't know what's funnier... the fact that we're all yelling names here, or that we're discussing the attractiveness of someone who's sleeping inside," they said. Their hair was black, wavy, and chin-length. Their dark eyes rivaled Goldie's. Goldie's hair was a golden blond, and he had the aforementioned dark eyes, which were actually blue if you looked close enough, while Puppet's were a very dark brown.

Puppet stepped onto the roof and held out a hand in the direction of Springtrap and Goldie. Springtrap grabbed it and flung them towards the peak of the roof. "ACK!" They slipped and fell sideways, but Goldie stood quickly and grabbed them, pulling them down safely. "Why?!"

"I don't like you," he simply stated.

"Feeling's mutual."

"Guys," Goldie shouted. "Get along! Seriously, do you guys ever stop fighting?"

"No," both said at once.

"Hey, Goldie," began Lolbit. "Why were you late?"

"Oh, uh..." his tone went somber, and he stared at the ground. "Freddy and Teddy again. Teddy decided to leave an old paper from like, fourth grade, on Freddy's nightstand. Back then, Freddy always signed his homework worksheets with his full birth name."

"So it said Fredericka? Oh, shit."

"Yeah. Freddy's gone by, well, 'Freddy' since he was twelve and started requesting his full name be Fredrick after he turned fourteen. Mom and Dad are pretty accepting, but nobody's really sure why Teddy's so bigoted."

"Ooh..." Puppet winced. "There's a reason Goldie and Leo are the only two people who can call me Marie. Being deadnamed fucking _hurts_. Inside, I mean."

Springtrap snickered. "Yeah, it's not like they're literally chopping off your leg. It just feels like they're... Lola, description please."

"I'm not trans, but because of Vix, I know it feels like you've been betrayed. Like the person deadnaming you is disregarding who you are and is saying that they get to decide who you are," said Lolbit.

"Accurate," said Puppet. "I don't really like being called Marie, even though that's how Mari, Marionette, and then Puppet became my name. I really wanna change my name to Marionette so I can say Puppet is my nickname, but my dad..." they shrugged. "He's fine with me being agender, but he doesn't want me to change my legal name because my mom was the one that wanted to name me Marie."

"Oh, wait! Did you find out about Lefty's eye yet?" asked Goldie.

Lefty's eye had been a conundrum their entire lives. He'd obviously lost it, seeing as the eyepatch he wore was never taken off. Nobody knew what happened to it.

"No, he doesn't want to tell me yet. Besides, I don't want him to feel like I'm just using him to get answers," Puppet said. They'd struck up a friendship with the enigmatic boy simply because they were locker buddies in eighth grade. "Leo's really a nice person once you get past the antisocial exterior."

"Yeah, and there's a reason we all call him 'Lefty'," mentioned Springtrap, sitting back against the roof and lighting another cigarette. "Because they say the only thing we know about him is that he's left-handed."

"Well, I know plenty of things about him!" argued Puppet. "He likes Hamilton, Black Butler, and Undertale. He's an only child. He's a damn good singer, makes amazing coffee, and," they rubbed their hands together. "He's a part of the queer community."

"Nice," Goldie said, leaning back. That's all he had to say- nice. It was nice, but he knew he shouldn't pry. A yawn suddenly took over his mouth.

Springtrap, who looked like he was about to fall asleep smoking, said, "D'you need to use the sleep?" He suddenly looked horrified. "Maybe... I need to use the sleep."

"Hi, I'm Springtrap and I use unoriginal jokes!" shouted Lolbit.

"Shush..." he muttered, letting his head fall against Goldie's shoulder.

Goldie snatched the cigarette out of his mouth and snuffed it, tossing it off the rooftop. "Stop smoking. You're going to ruin your health," he said.

"Can't help it... Uncle Vince got me hooked," he mumbled.

"You do know we're still on Lolbit's roof, right?" mentioned Puppet, even though they looked pretty tired as well. They'd obviously been running on Lefty's coffee the entire day.

"We've slept up here before," Lolbit reminded them.

"Yeah, but it's not the warmest night," Puppet pointed out.

"Who cares..." Springtrap yawned. "Me 'n Lolbit have been waitin' for you two for hours... 'm exhausted."

"I'll be right back," Lolbit said quietly. She scooted over to her open window and slipped inside briefly. She appeared again in a moment, holding a few plush blankets. She handed them up to Goldie wordlessly and climbed back onto the roof, draping a blanket over Puppet and another over herself.

Goldie got close to Springtrap and laid the final blanket over the two of them. Then he closed his eyes and finally drifted off.

* * *

 **So! How did you guys like it? Review and follow!**


	2. Cards Against Quips

**Hi guys! I've** **gotten** **two reviews- one from 111 (Guest) and one from TheGoldenShadows. Thanks for the praise, guys!**

 **Also, this story gets pretty mature with some very dark subjects. I won't name them until they show up, but I will include a warning in chapters where it's explicitly stated. Message me if you want to know exactly what's in store.**

 **Plus, the first few chapters are mainly introductory for the characters, with some foreshadowing.**

* * *

Mangle smiled to herself, letting out a happy hum as she realized that Lolbit had fallen asleep on the roof with her friends again. Meaning she could sneak out.

She rolled off her bed, grabbed her phone and jacket, and dashed out her door and straight through the one on the other side of the hallway.

Victoria, better known as Vix or Vixen, had been asleep for hours already. She slept on her stomach, her dyed hair (white with pink highlights) taken out of it's ponytail for once and instead in a loose braid. Her skin tone matched Lolbit's, as opposed to Mangle's light skin.

Mangle tiptoed around her bed and reached for the keys on Lolbit's nightstand. Mangle hadn't recieved her license yet, but would soon, and- wait. Where were the keys? Mangle glanced around the room. Lolbit always kept her keys on her nightstand. Always! So why weren't they there now?

Then it hit her. _She hid them_. Of course.

"Looks like I'm walking," she thought aloud. Mangle tiptoed back out of the room and back into hers. Her window faced the backyard, which was right by the woods. Straight through and to the left, and she'd reach her destination.

She grabbed a black hairtie and pulled her light pink dyed hair into a messy ponytail. She grabbed a key on a cord and slipped it around her neck, also slipping into her black jacket over her white T-shirt. Her blue skirt needed no changing, as she was wearing leggings underneath, and all she did was slip her feet into black high-tops. Then she opened her window and reached for a tree branch.

She held onto a familiar, sturdy branch, took a breath, and swung. She let go when her body had gone as far as it would, and let herself fall.

Mangle hit the ground rolling, got to her feet, and plunged into the darkness of the woods behind her house. "Let's do this."

* * *

CC picked up the pace of her steps as she wrapped her coat closer around her, trying to ignore the uncomfortableness of those boys- no, _men_ \- staring and catcalling at her. Though, she suspected it was something any female would have to expect while walking alone. She wished she had just waited for Teddy to pick her up.

Her pink Converse hit the sidewalk harder as she finally broke into a run, one of the men's comments causing her to want to just _get out, get away from those fucking creeps._ Her yellow-blonde ponytail swooshed against her neck and her blue eyes darted wildly. _Where the hell is his house?_

"CC! Get in!" She turned her head towards the noise. Teddy was there, in his car, rolled-down window as he motioned towards the passenger seat. CC rushed off the sidewalk and right into the car, closing her door with a slam.

"Thanks. For the ride, I mean. Didn't know you'd come lookin' for me."

"It's nothin'" Teddy claimed, brushing his caramel-brown hair away from his sapphire eyes. He started driving towards the place all of the friends were going to- Blair's house.

* * *

Blair jumped suddenly as Mangle threw herself through his window. "Jesus!" he screeched. "You do know I have a door, right?!"

Teddy, just then, let himself and CC into the room through the door. "We're quite aware of that."

"Yeah. Besides, the window's more _fun._ Anyway, though, this only one of my stops for tonight. I can only hang around for half an hour at most," Mangle said.

"Anyone up for Cards Against Humanity?" CC interjected, holding up the box.

"Heck yeah!" Mangled pumped a fist in the air, flopping onto the ground, right onto the fluffy rug. Teddy and CC followed suit, leaving only Blair standing- and with good timing, because that's when Blair's mother decided to come a-knocking.

"Blair, do you know if Bonnibelle's doing alright? She isn't answering her phone." Blair blinked, forgetting who she was talking about momentarily before noticing the combination of his mother's stance, the smell of alcohol on her breath, and hearing the people downstairs.

"I'm sure he's fine. And he goes by Bonnie now," he reminded her.

"Right, right, of course. But check in on her, will you?"

"I will, mom."

"Good. Love you."

"Love you too."

And with that, Blair's mom left to go back downstairs. Teddy raised an eyebrow. "So apparently, when your mom is drunk, she forgets that Bonnie doesn't really use female pronouns anymore?"

"How is it that you always refer to Bonnie as a guy, but never Freddy?" Mangle countered.

"Well, Bonnie's a bi guy now. Makes sense. But Freddy wants to be seen as a gay guy. She's basically a straight girl wanting to feel special," Teddy claimed. Mangle and Blair both rolled their eyes, but Blair more secretively than Mangle.

"Your gender has nothing to do with the gender you love. Maybe if you weren't so bigoted, you'd understand," she grumbled. Neither she nor Blair really wanted to get into a gender discourse right now- the main reason Bonnie's true gender and sexuality had been glossed over. _Bonnie's pan and bigender, and yet Teddy still insists Bonnie's a bi trans boy... completely erasing his intersex-ness. Intersexuality?_ Blair thought. _Just because my mom wanted to raise Bonnie as a girl doesn't mean Bonnie is trans. He doesn't use that label. But I can't get into the more-than-two-genders argument with Teddy again. He almost killed me last time._ Blair shuddered at the memory.

"Anyway," CC interjected again, shaking the box. "Who's going to be Card Czar first?"

"I'll do it," Blair said, taking a seat on the plush rug on the ground of his room. However, he then jumped right back up and climbed up to the top bunk on the set of bunk beds.

"What are you doing?" Mangle asked.

"Grabbing this!" Blair held up a fuzzy teal blanket with penguins in scarves on it. He hopped back down and flopped onto the rug again, wrapping the blanket around him. He began to deal cards, but stopped when he noticed the other three staring. "What? I'm cold!" he said.

"No, it's fine," Mangle said, looking away and collecting the hand Blair had dealt her. "You're wearing the least clothes out of us all. And you're the only one in pajamas," she pointed out, though Teddy and CC were wearing _comfortable_ clothes, fit for sleeping.

Blair ran his fingers through his teal hair, toying with the white streak, as he waited for the others to put down their cards. "Blair," CC reminded. "Read the black card."

"Oh, right!" he grabbed a black card off the pile and read it aloud. "I drink to forget blank."

"Oh, I got the perfect one," Mangle snickered.

"None of mine fit," Teddy lamented.

"Imma just go with this one..." CC muttered.

"Alright," Blair said, reading the cards one by one. "I drink to forget genetically engineered super soldiers." Titters. "I drink to forget a big, black co- oh, god I'm not reading that." More laughter. "I drink to forget alcohol-alcoholism?!" Blair's voice went high-pitched on the last word as he started laughing, along with the others. "Why?" he said. "Ugh. It's between a BBC and alcoholism."

"Al-co-hol-ism! Al-co-hol-ism! Al-co-hol-ism! Al-co-hol-ism!" Teddy chanted.

"What, was that yours?" Mangle asked, hiding the fact that it was actually her own.

"Oh, god no. Mine doesn't fit at all."

"I'm going to have to go with the BBC since I couldn't even read it properly," said Blair. CC raised her hand, accepting the black card.

"I like how you don't refer to it as a big black cock, which is what the card says. You use an abbreviation instead," said Teddy.

"Yeah, well, I am _not_ saying that," Blair said, sticking by what he said. "And that's that. CC, your turn for Card Czar."

"Oh, goodie."

* * *

Mangle stretched. "Well, that was fun, guys. But I really outta be going now."

"What?" Blair asked. "But the night's just getting started!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she said, making her way over to the window. "But I've got someone else to meet. See ya on Monday," she said, hopping right out. She winced when she hit the ground, her legs nearly buckling under the force.

"Note to self," she muttered. "Bend legs when you land from a jump."

Nevertheless, she took off, racing back into the woods and taking a hard left, leaping over the small creek as she did so. She couldn't count how many times she'd come home muddy from playing in the creek with Teddy and CC and Blair, and her father would laugh and tell her mother "We've got a tomboy on our hands!" At least, before he walked right out and never came back until he and her mother got officially divorced a year after.

He wanted nothing to do with her or her mother, and that's the way it had stayed, right up until a year ago, when he died of brain cancer. When her mother had finally decided to have another relationship.

But now wasn't the time to think about that. Mangle saw the house she was running to and hopped the fence, removing the key on the cord from around her neck and unlocking the back door, closing it quietly behind her. Then she thundered down the immediate stairs and raced into a room off the new hallway, shouting, "Here I am, Scott!"

A boy, one with messy black hair and bright green eyes and red glasses, turned abruptly in his chair to see her. "Hello, Maggie," Scott Cawthon Jr. greeted. "I've been expecting you."

The room was dead silent until Mangle said, "Y'know, you can cut it out with the cryptic shit," she said. "Just because your dad is the school principal doesn't mean you get to have all the mind-fuckery."

Scott let himself laugh. "Yeah, yeah, I know," he said, leaning back in his black swivel chair. "But you know. They call me the Phone Guy for a reason. Me and Fritz never get off the phone, and when you're always talking to someone who speaks almost exclusively in Vines, you decide to reenact some."

"Me, Mikey, and Jer know that better than anyone," she admitted, hopping onto the mattress in the corner and lounging on it, neglecting the couch that was near Scott. "Anyway, how's Chipper doing?"

Scott's face fell, and Mangle immediately knew that she had chosen wrong in the mental list of conversation topics. "It's doing _horrible,_ Mags. Seriously. As a single indie game developer, I don't know _what_ these people expect from me. I'm seventeen for crying out loud!"

"Yeesh. Sounds rough. Almost as rough as these sheets. When's the last time you changed them?"

"I'm serious, Maggie. Things are really bad here."

"How so?"

"People _hate_ Chipper. They're saying it looks creepy and disturbing- well I'm sorry that I'm not an experienced video game designer!"

"Wow. Maybe we should call Mikey over. He's better to rant to."

"Already called him. Listen, Maggie-" he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm up for just chilling. Getting my mind off things. We can go watch a movie or something. Or South Park. Still haven't finished Season Five yet."

"You haven't finished Season Five yet? Aren't you watching the whole series from start to finish?"

"I got kind of distracted, okay? I haven't seen any more episodes since the last time we watched together. Look, I'll admit I only got into South Park because of Craig and Tweek being a thing in a show known for making fun of gay people- blew my mind when I heard about it- but South Park is really cool and it's not like I intentionally stayed away from it!"

Scott took another breath, wanting to continue his rant, but stopped in his tracks. "You talk too much. Turn on Hulu, let's get South Parkin'!" Mangle decided, pumping a fist in the air.

The ravenette shook his head, but turned on the TV in his large room and switched over to Hulu, selecting South Park and the next episode, The Entity, immediately, flopping onto the mattress beside Mangle for a better view. "Scoot," he told her, and she obliged, but only slightly.

Just barely enough for him _not_ to fall off the bed during the intro song.

* * *

 **And that was the intro for Mangle, Blair, CC, Teddy, and one of the Scott Cawthons! Yes, there is two because I couldn't decide whether he was going to be a student or the principal, so I made two Scott Cawthons! The older one will be referred to as Mr. Cawthon and the younger one will be referred to as Scott.**

 **Hope to see you guys next time, and remember to review! They make my day!**


	3. A Teasing Failure

**No reviews, but can't be salty about it since I was excited for this chapter.**

 **By the way, I'm trying to keep the focus on LGBTQ+ things out of the story as much as possible. So we probably won't know most of the character's sexualities unless it's relevant to their character arc.**

* * *

Chica laughed out loud at Foxy's antics as Bonnie pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Hello~" he chimed.

"Hey Bon. Mom wanted me to check up on you," Blair's voice greeted him.

"Ugh, I'm fine," Bonnie insisted. Freddy shook his head. Foxy suddenly scooped the shorter boy up into his arms and ran off.

"I've got 'im! Haha! You'll never catch me alive!" Foxy yelled, dashing off with a yelp from Freddy. Bonnie didn't fail to notice the flush on Foxy's cheeks.

Chica laughed again as she ran after him. "Not if I can help it!"

Bonnie shook his head as Blair hung up. It was just like those three- do something stupid when he wasn't able to participate. Not that he would, of course.

"Put me down!" Freddy squirmed in Foxy's arms, but even as Bonnie raced after his friends, he could tell Freddy was having fun. The game only ended when Foxy nearly ran smack-dab into someone.

"Hi, Mike!" he chirped, pretending like Freddy wasn't going to squirm right out of his arms in the next few seconds. Michael nodded his head in greeting.

Chica gasped and bear hugged him. "I haven't seen you in forever, Mike!"

He smiled, patting her feathery, short blond hair. "I missed you too, Chica."

"So, where have ya been?" Freddy asked, trying and failing to act casual in Foxy's arms.

Michael chuckled. "Nowhere special. Hospital, home, school."

Right. Michael was a special case. He had leukemia, and the chemotherapy had made his hair fall out. He wore a hat to cover it, but he never let his hair loss bother him. He was the most chill guy Bonnie had ever met. He was an inch taller than Bonnie and an inch shorter than Foxy- sadly, he towered over Freddy and Chica.

Freddy finally kicked around enough that Foxy let him down. Freddy turned and almost ran into Bonnie, which he neatly avoided by stepping to the left. Due to the close proximity of their faces, Bonnie could see the sparkling playfulness of Freddy's blue eyes, the way his brown hair fell in a messy style, and the freckles dotting his cheeks and nose. Freddy was a full five inches shorter than Bonnie. Chica was two inches shorter than Freddy, making the full range of heights of the four nine whopping inches.

"Any reason you're out here at night?" Bonnie found himself asking.

"Heading over to Scott's, but I gotta pick up Jeremy and Fritz first. Any reason you four are out here at night?"

"We were picking up Freddy and now we're going over to my house," said Chica, her magenta eyes glinting. "You could come with, if you want. I'm sure Bonnie would be willing to give up his remote for Just Dance for ya."

"Shut up," Bonnie groaned. "I don't need reminding at how bad I am at Just Dance!"

"While that sounds fun," Mike interjected. "I'm going to have to pass. See ya on the flipside." He waved, slipping past Foxy and continuing his on his way.

The four were in silence, until Foxy spoke again. "Y'know, I keep meaning to ask him where that hat's from. I want one."

"And cover up that red mop you call hair? I don't think so," Bonnie snickered.

Foxy's golden eyes got up close and personal with Bonnie's ruby ones, and then he tugged on Bonnie's low and long purple ponytail, dragging him down the sidewalk. Foxy's hair was actually almost shoulder length, and it was shaggy and stuck up in odd places. It was long enough for a ponytail, actually, which he would occasionally wear. Bonnie and Freddy both loved the look of the ponytail while Chica preferred it down, like it was now.

"Ow, ow! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, lemme go!" Bonnie yelped.

Foxy let go of Bonnie's hair instinctively. "Don't insult my hair, then."

"R-slash-madlads," Freddy chirped.

* * *

"Heyo," Mike said, knocking on Scott's opened door gently. Scott tossed a pillow at him. "South Park again, I see."

"Did you bring Jeremy and Fritz?" Mangle asked. "If they're here we can finally watch Ragnarok. I've already seen it, so has Scott, but you three haven't."

"Don't rub it in!" Jeremy whined. He had curly brown hair and hazel eyes.

"I haven't even seen Civil War yet. Y'all are lucky!" Fritz piped up. He had frizzy ginger hair under a black beanie and blue eyes. He, like Scott, also wore glasses, but unlike Scott, was quite short. The second shortest of the group, in fact- the title of absolute shortness was held by Mangle (sadly). Scott, on the other hand, was the second tallest, beaten only by Mike.

"And you're behind. Seriously. All you've seen is Age of Ultron and the first Thor movie," replied Scott.

"Shut up," Fritz groaned, plopping onto the couch. Mike sat down with him, while Jeremy opted to sit on the mattress with Mangle and Scott.

"Anyway!" Mangle interjected. "If we're going to watch Ragnarok, then let's get on with it."

"Right," said Scott, switching it from Hulu to Netflix.

"Jeez, hurry up, Scoot," said Jeremy, winking at Fritz and Mangle.

"What?"

"Yeah, Scotterson Cawtherson," said Mike, who had caught on without winking needed.

"No. Stop."

"Scoot Cathoot," Mangle added.

"Oh god."

"Scott CawTHOT!" Fritz shouted, pumping a fist in the air. Mike and Jeremy gasped in mock offense, each splaying a hand across their chest while Mangle lost her shit in the background. ("Such _language_!" Michael 'Mike' Schmidt, That Night At Scott's House)

"All Scotts are QUEENS, Fritz!" Jeremy yelled, fake-crying.

"If he breathe," Fritz started, motioning at Mike and Mangle, who both caught on to the joke he was going for.

"HE'S A THOT!" The trio yelled together.

"You, all of you," Scott suddenly shouted. "BEGONE, THOTS!"

"Can one of you please explain why I hear a bunch of teenagers calling each other 'thots' in my basement?" an adult man's voice said, with an amused tone as the man himself leaned against the doorway.

"Hi Dad!" Scott chirped.

"Hi Mr. Cawthon," the other four chorused.

"How are you five doing?" Mr. Cawthon asked.

"Good," Mangle said first. The boys each murmured something similar to it.

"That's good," said Mr. Cawthon. "You quiet down, though, you hear? Scott's mother isn't feeling well and she's trying to sleep."

All five gave mutters, grumbles, or murmurs of agreement.

"Good," said Mr. Cawthon. "Goodnight, everyone."

"Night."

"Bye, Dad."

After he was gone, it was silent until Fritz whispered "Scotty is Thotty."

"GODDAMMIT FRITZ!"

* * *

"Fuck all y'all," Bonnie groaned, nonchalantly pummeling his face into a pillow.

"I win again!" Chica shouted, holding her Wii Remote like a trophy. Freddy dropped his on the ground, done with everything. Foxy collapsed onto the couch and sighed.

"Chica, we love you to bits, but..." Foxy leaned forward, holding his head in his hands.

"PLEASE go easy on us, just once!" Freddy yelled, crossing his arms.

"No can do, Freds," Chica said, walking over and ruffling his hair, which looked a little awkward since, as mentioned before, she was shorter than him.

Chica's mom poked her head through the basement door. "Do you four want snacks?"

"That would be great, thanks," said Bonnie, but she could barely hear him since his face was still mashed into a pillow.

"What?"

"He said yes to snacks, Mom," said Chica.

"Okay. I'll go get them..."

With the leaving of Chica's mother came Freddy excusing himself to the bathroom to take off his binder and replace it with a sports bra, since he, Bonnie, and Foxy were sleeping over at the only house sleepovers were possible at. With Foxy's house came the arguing of his parents and the derogatory comments towards Foxy himself (plus there wasn't much to do).

At Freddy's it was usually okay, but Freddy felt a little insecure, being from a richer family and having more things than the others. Bonnie's father and mother would sometimes have relatives over to play pool and get drunk (yes, Bonnie has a pool table)- not to mention that Blair, Bonnie's younger brother, often had friends over. Those friends including Teddy (Freddy's slightly-transphobic twin brother), CC (Chica's cousin), and Mangle (she's honestly great).

Chica's house was indeed the only option, since even though CC lived with her, she didn't bother her and her friends.

Anyway, when Freddy returned, so did Chica's mother, bringing the aforementioned snacks. Chica accepted them for the rest of the group, bringing them to the coffee table in front of the giant black L-couch.

Foxy let out a massive yawn as he reached for a chip to dip the (mild- Chica's mother is aware of the fact that neither Foxy nor Chica can take spice very well) salsa.

"Think we should call it a night?" asked Bonnie, letting his hair out of it's ponytail for comfort.

"I mean... we could stay up later," said Chica. "It's not too far past midnight."

"Chica, it's two in the morning," said Freddy.

"Not yet!"

"It basically is."

"Well, I'm going to sleep," said Foxy, grabbing the sleeping bag and standing up to spread it over the couch. The couch was his usual spot in these sleepovers.

"What about you two?" asked Chica, turning to Freddy and Bonnie, hands on her hips.

"No more Just Dance, but we could watch a movie or something?" Bonnie said, phrasing his suggestion more like a question. Freddy nodded in agreement.

"Then movie it is! Suggestions?"

"Jurassic World," said Freddy. Chica blinked. She hadn't noticed that he'd curled up in a blanket that she'd brought down. Bonnie seemed to have just noticed this as well, and seemed to be mad, as he was the one who usually got that blanket.

"Right. Bonnie, any other suggestions?" asked Chica, ignoring Foxy since he A) was usually okay with anything and B) looked like he was already asleep.

"Nah, that sounds good," said Bonnie.

"Jurassic World it is."

* * *

 **And there's chapter three! Hope you guys like it, and remember to review and follow!**


	4. Mondays Are Not Fun

**Since my writer's block has FINALLY been cured, I'm just... on a roll with this writing. At the time I'm writing this AN, it's only been 13 hours since Chapter 3 went up.**

 **Anyway, still no reviews, and still nothing to talk about so... let's get on with it!**

* * *

Victoria 'Vixen' Foxe, or just 'Vix' at times, was not happy. First of all, it was a Monday. A School Monday. Second of all, it was so. Freaking. Early. Third, her sisters were nowhere to be seen.

The bed on the opposite side of her bedroom was empty, the window open, and if she leaned, she could see that the bed over in Maggie's room was empty as well. But she did have a feeling as to their locations, so it wasn't all that bad.

Following her hunch as to one sister's location, she got out of bed and headed over to the window. She peeked out, and sure enough, Lola and her friends were up there- Springtrap, Golden, and M- no, Puppet. Their name was Puppet.

"Up and at 'em!" she chirped loudly, the four awakening with a start. Springtrap immediately threw off the blanket over him and peeked at Golden's watch. "Shit. Shit, shit shit. I gotta be home. Bye guys," he said, throwing himself off the roof and into the bushes. He emerged a few moments later with an "I'm okay!"

Golden spoke next, saying, "I should probably get going too. Puppet, come on, I'll walk you home."

"Alright," they said as Golden started moving carefully towards the ladder. They followed him, and soon enough, the duo were on their way.

Lola scowled as she went to pick up the blankets. "You gonna help me, or what?"

"Nah. I gotta go track down Mags. Seeya."

"She snuck out AGAIN?!" Lola screeched. "Ah, that little shi-"

"Girls?" a woman's voice called. "Breakfast!"

"Kara!" Lola hollered, slipping back into their shared room. "Maggie snuck out again!"

"She WHAT?!" Kara, the stepmother of Vix and Lola, yelled.

"Yup," confirmed Vix as the twins headed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"She- agh!" Kara's palm met her face. "What am I going to do with her...?"

"I don't know. Now, I was hearing talk of breakfast, so..." Vix trailed off.

"Right, right, of course," said Kara. She reached for two plates on the counter, both with eggs and bacon on them.

"Thanks, Kara!" chorused the sisters, taking seats at the table.

"You're welcome," she said, smiling.

Kara had long, light blonde hair- likely because of her Scandinavian descent- and grayish-blue eyes. Despite the rumors that step-family were all the spawn of the Devil, Kara and Maggie were both perfectly nice people. Kara had married the father of Vix and Lola about a year ago- and it was amazing to think how far all of them had come in only a year.

"Y'know," said Lola, finally. "I thought hiding my keys would keep her home. Seems like she's way too determined to leave at night."

"She's a free spirit," Kara sighed. "If only I knew where she went, though..."

Suddenly, the front door opened, and a sheepish-looking Maggie stood in the doorway. "H-Hi, Mom."

Kara fixed her with a glare as she closed the door behind her. "Where in the world were you?"

"Scott's house..." Maggie said quietly.

Kara sighed. "Of course. Now go upstairs and change, you aren't wearing those to school. You slept in them, for goodness's sake." Then she turned to Vix and Lola. "I'd suggest you two hurry up. The bus will be here soon, and you know what that means..."

"We miss the bus and friends can't get us, then we have to walk, because you leave when the bus gets here," recited Lola, sighing as she finished her breakfast.

"Exactly," Kara replied, taking Lola's plate and bringing it to the sink. Vix finished just after her, and brought the plate over herself.

Then she turned and headed for the stairs.

* * *

Mangle tapped her heel impatiently. She had no idea if Teddy would pick her up (which he wasn't technically allowed to do, since he had only recently gotten his licence) or if she'd have to walk, since the bus had already passed by. The three were simply too slow- they couldn't have made the bus even if they tried. And her mother would have been late for work if she stopped to drop the girls off.

Vix was waiting as well. She always had to walk, but she did it with her friends. Her little group would always stop at Vix's house, then they'd duck into the woods and run for their highschool, which wasn't too far if you cut through the woods.

Lolbit suddenly shouted, "IT'S ABOUT TIME!" as a dark indigo car pulled up. She raced towards it, flinging herself into the backseat, slamming the door, and what happened next was lost, as Goldie sped off (that car was definitely his, Puppet's was black).

So now it was just Vix and Mangle.

Finally, Mangle's phone buzzed. She swore under her breath as she read the message. "Teddy can't drive us. Looks like I'm walking," she said to nobody in particular- maybe Vix. "Bye."

She ducked into the woods. Her long, light-pink hair was left free that day, and she wore ripped jeans, a white Ocarina of Time T-shirt, and her black jacket. She ran through, not stopping, taking a hard right, and finally emerging from the woods onto the sidewalk, about two blocks from the school.

Mangle stopped running, and she grabbed the straps of her backpack to try and lighten the load on her back and shoulders. Her walking became slower, since she had plenty of time, and almost stumbled as she walked. She was tired as all hell, having stayed up super late at Scott's house. Worst part, there was no time for breakfast or even coffee, so she was hungry as well.

To keep herself awake, she fingered the bracelet around her left wrist. It was simple, a regular gray chain with a single, plain, yellow charm. Fidgeting with it usually helped to ground herself, if she felt sleepy or disoriented, or let her mind wander if she was bored. It was really a matter of situation.

She crossed the street to the block her highschool laid on. As with the rest of the walkers, she headed in through the front doors, the same ones the bus riders went in, but since only one had arrived- and it was too early to let the kids on it out- she went straight to the cafeteria.

After walking into the cafeteria, where everyone who was early and didn't have a club to get to hung out until classes started, she scanned the tables. It was likely that Teddy, CC, and Blair would be there, possibly even Scott and the others, too.

* * *

"Lora!" Vix popped up on her toes to give the taller girl a hug of greeting.

'Lora', usually known as Ballora, smiled, returning the hug. She had pulled her dyed indigo hair in a bun, and her eyes were magenta, to match her glasses. She wore black skinny jeans and a blue silk baggy top.

Another girl, this one very short, popped up. She had curly red pigtails and emerald eyes. Her white top hung loosely off her frame, the black strap of a sports bra was visible by her shoulder, and her red skirt bounced with her movement. Her name was Bailey, yet most of the time, she was dubbed 'Baby' because of her petite form.

Their impeccable outfits caused Vix to look down at her own- a pink dress, jean jacket, and white Converse. She'd pulled her ever-curly hair into a low ponytail as well.

"Hey," said the final member of the group. "I know that look," he said, slipping an arm around her shoulders. His name was Francis, and he was Vix's boyfriend of five months. "You look absolutely amazing today," he assured her. His blue eyes enchanted her, and his light-pinkish-purple dyed hair was messy, like he'd just rolled out of bed (which, knowing him, he had).

Vix's lips turned up into a smile as the four began the trek to the school.

"We're probably going to get there literally right on time," mentioned Baby. "Since Bal was taking so long. Hey, we've been friends forever, and you never told me your middle name was Cassidy!"

"Well, it is," Ballora huffed. "I didn't know your middle name was Elizabeth until a few weeks ago, so ha."

"What's this about middle names?" Francis asked, turning to look at the duo. "If it counts, mine is Gabriel."

"Same," said Vix.

Francis gave her a look.

"Well, Gabriella now."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

Puppet yawned and stretched as the first bell rang, the one signaling that the buses were letting kids out and that the cafeteria and club kids were supposed to start going to their classes.

Puppet had picked out a black sweater and black leggings to wear that day. The straps of their black binder were barely visible on the sides of the sweater. Nevertheless, it was a look that they liked.

Goldie and Springtrap both headed off in another direction as Lolbit turned to them and said, "Are you ready for hell?"

Puppet began getting their books from their locker. "No, not really. French is so stupid. I think it wants me to go crazy with all the weird pronunciation and spelling."

CC walked up to the girls. "You ready?" She had on a black tank top under a white crop top with sleeves that exposed her shoulders. The crop top said 'Let's Party!' and had confetti around the words. She also wore a pink skirt and black shorts underneath it, which were visible if you looked at her legs.

"Avoiding getting dress coded like a pro!" Lolbit raised her hand for a high-five. CC gladly accepted.

"Well, you kind of are too," said CC. "If that skirt was just a little bit shorter, my Chem teacher would immediately send you down."

"Is that so?" asked Lolbit. She was wearing a purple skirt, a white top with bracelet sleeves (which are, if you didn't know, sleeves that reach just barely past the elbow), and orange boots with a small heel.

"Mmm-hmm. Now, walk me to class," CC demanded playfully.

"Yes ma'am," said Puppet, grinning.

CC was not in the same French class as Lolbit and Puppet- she instead had German, right next door, and since their routes to class often intersected, the three would walk together sometimes, which was, admittedly, a little awkward since CC was a sophomore and Puppet and Lolbit were seniors.

The trio faced the direction their classes were in, exchanged looks, and set out.

* * *

A man stood at a table. He frowned, arranging pictures. "No, it can't be him," he muttered.

He squinted at another one. "Hmm... it might be her," he admitted.

He brushed a lock of brown hair out of his face. It was loosing the purple dye.

"I'll find you... I'll find you," he stood back, admiring his work.

"I swear, I will. I will put you back together."

His expression turned dark.

"Even if I have to hunt you down."

"One. By. One."

* * *

 **So! What did you guys think? I'd really like some feedback this chapter! Who was the man at the ending? Who was he looking for? Why is Springtrap such a dork?**

 **All will be revealed in due time...**


	5. The Left, Serene, and Voice

**Hi guys! I'm not going to confirm or deny that the man at the end was Afton, by the way. You guys will see later on. SO, without further ado, let's get on with Chapter 5!**

* * *

Puppet sighed and took their seat. A hand tapped them on the shoulder, and they turned around slowly to see who it was.

"Leo. Fancy seeing you here," they said, turning to face him.

Leo, or Lefty, was a Hispanic teen. He was thin, and about the same height as Puppet. He wore a black and gold Hamilton T-shirt and jeans. An eyepatch covered one of his eyes. "Hey," he said. "My friend is gonna be in this class. Her name's Serena."

"What do you mean? Is she transferring or something?" asked Puppet, furrowing their eyebrows.

"Yeah. She just moved back from California," he explained, his voice hushed, as he seemed to be trying to make sure nobody heard him except Puppet.

"Oh. So I should expect a drama queen," Puppet sighed.

"No, she's not like-"

The bell rang. Puppet scanned the classroom. There were no new students, especially not a California girl. Just as the teacher was taking attendance, the door opened, and Puppet stared in awe at the newcomer.

She- Serena- wore a long black peacoat with bits of black tulle fabric peeking out of the bottom, sheer black tights, and black strapped heels. Her skin was paler than Puppet would have expected, she had eyes so dark they couldn't tell what color they truly were, and her hair was straight, black, glossy, and hip-length. Plus, her eyeliner game was strong as hell.

"You're late," the teacher said. "But, it is your first day. You get a pass this one time."

"Thank you," she said.

"You can take that seat right over there." He pointed to the empty seat next to Puppet.

Serena went ahead and sat down. Puppet glanced over at her, taking in the way Serena situated herself just as the teacher began talking about whatever weird French rules he came up with this time.

 _She seems nice enough... but there's something off about her._

"Class," the teacher stated. "We have a new student. What do we say to her?"

" _Bienvenue_ ," the class chorused.

Puppet propped their head up with their hands. They suddenly felt the phone in their pocket buzz.

 ** _Leeeee:_** _what think of her  
 **You:** Idk. shes odd. thought shed be blond ,blue eyed, tan  
 **Leeeee:** lmao_

He wasn't laughing at all.

 ** _You:_** _shut up and pay attention_

Puppet put their phone back in their pocket and tried to pay attention so that they didn't fall asleep. They opened their notebook to a new page, and while they were desperately trying to take notes, the page wound up being filled with doodles.

* * *

After class, Puppet headed off with Lefty and Serena while Lolbit slipped away unnoticed- a great feat, seeing as she was one of the prettiest girls in school. She was headed straight for Springtrap, it seemed.

She rounded a corner and bumped right into someone she half-knew.

Chrystina "Chrys" Grant. She wore white overalls with a pink shirt underneath them, and her platinum blonde hair was up in a fancy updo held by a pink bandana. "Lola! Hi!" she greeted.

"Oh, hey, Chrys!" Lolbit greeted. "What's up?"

"Ah, nothing much. If you're looking for Spring, he's by Goldie's locker," Chrys mentioned.

"Huh." Lolbit nodded slowly. "I mean, typical of him. Uh, see ya, then."

"Wai-"

But Lolbit either ignored her or didn't hear her and turned away and headed to the left.

Springtrap was by himself, looking utterly confused. "Hey!" she chirped, popping up next to him. "Wassup?"

"Oh. Hi."

It was silent. She leaned forward, cocking her head. "Something wrong?"

"No. I'm fi-" He suddenly jerked his head to face his left. "Do you _hear_ that?"

She shook her head. "Can't say I did."

"Hm." He scrunched up his shoulders. A yellow opened flannel was over his usual olive tank top. He absentmindedly shoved his phone into the front pocket of his black ripped jeans. "Let's get to Cal."

"Calculus," Lolbit sighed as the duo began to head to class. "Ugh. Wish we were in the normal class. We'd still be doing Pre-Cal if we were."

"Well, yeah," Springtrap said. "But the class would be way too loud."

"True. Regular math is always loud for some reason."

"That's the price you have to pay for your head not to hurt at the end of class," Springtrap quipped. He turned harshly again. "Okay, tell me you heard _that_!"

Lolbit shook her head again. "No. Springtrap, did you take-"

"Not like it works," Springtrap interrupted. "So no. I didn't. Besides, I'm out anyway. Hey, wanna leave for lunch?"

"Sure. We walking or getting Goldie to drive us somewhere?" asked Lolbit. She was referring to the fact that, at their school, if you were a senior, you were indeed allowed to leave for your lunch period, since they didn't exactly take attendance in the cafeteria. Their lunch period was an hour and a half away, but that didn't matter. This was when they always decided on it.

* * *

Freddy, Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie were inseparable even at school, even when they didn't have classes together. Currently, Foxy and Freddy were walking side by side down the hallway where each of them had their next classes, while Chica and Bonnie were a few paces behind them. "Hey, Freddy," Chica said from behind Foxy. "What happened to your face?"

Foxy glanced to his right. Sure enough, there was a red mark, like he'd been hit.

"I told Teddy to stop playing Fortnite and get ready for school. He smacked me."

"Weren't both of you out all night?" asked Bonnie. "Why would he play Fortnite?"

"Apparently he went home at, like, 2 AM. Didn't tell Mom and Dad, gave them a heart attack."

"He smacked you for telling him to stop playing video games?" asked Chica.

Foxy chuckled. "Damn, Fred. I think you need someone to protect you or something. Remember when you walked into the door?"

Bonnie joined in. "And when you riled up the aggressive kids on purpose?"

"And you're literally tiny," said Chica. "I mean, I'm short and strong. You're just small. You need protecting."

"Freddy Protection Squad!" Bonnie gasped. "That needs to be a thing!"

Freddy scoffed. "I don't need _protecting_ ," he insisted. "I am strong. I am a leader. I-"

Suddenly, he disappeared from Foxy's line of sight. He stopped walking, and saw Freddy laying face-first on the ground, seeming to have given up on life. Bonnie walked past the two. "Told you to tie your shoes," he shot over his shoulder as he headed into his next class.

Chica stopped to look down at Freddy. "Freddy, you're a 5'4" mess of coffee and bad decisions. Of course you need protecting." Then she headed into the classroom across the hall from Bonnie's.

Freddy let out an unintelligible noise. "Why is Bonnie always right?" he groaned. Foxy smirked, remembering when the purple-headed one had told the brunette to tie his shoes, getting a haughty response of 'I never tie my shoes. It's a Look(tm)'. "How did Chica know that I wouldn't be here if I didn't chug coffee before I left?"

"Need help?" Foxy offered. Freddy rolled onto his back and accepted the hand Foxy outstretched. "Bonnie was right because he just is, and we all see the darkness under your eyes. Caffeine is the only possible way you're awake right now."

"Shit, it's that obvious?" Freddy's eyes widened. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and went to the camera to check.

Foxy waved his hand. "It's fine. Let's just get to class."

"Yeah. Let's just go."

* * *

 **Shorter chapter today, guys. Sorry, but everything that I needed to happen happened and I had to get this chapter out as soon as I could, because I'm going on vacation where I won't have internet for around three days.**

 **I'll try to make the next chapter extra long, and I'll try to put some new content on the blog (fnaf-highschool-au on Tumblr.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	6. Prideful Things

**I'm back! Guys, honestly, the blog is great and if you haven't checked it out already you should.**

 **This chapter gave me way much more trouble than it should have as well.**

* * *

Goldie sighed, unlocking his car. "We goin'?" he asked. He had resigned to his fate the moment Lolbit had bounded up to him with her famous puppy eyes, begging him to take the group out to eat for lunch.

"I call shotgun!" hollered Puppet, throwing themself into the passenger seat before Springtrap could even lay an eye on it.

"Hey! Lo!" a sudden, familiar voice shouted. Lolbit turned around to see Chrys running across the parking lot, holding a small object close to her.

Springtrap got close to her. "What in the world is Chrystina Grant doing out here? Do you know her?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," Lolbit answered. She straightened her posture and called out to the girl. "Hey, Chrys! Whaddya doin' out here?"

The sudden girl stopped running, changing her stride to a brisk walk. "You left this in Bio," she said. She held the object out, revealing it to be a cell phone with a white case with orange and purple polka dots.

"My phone!" Lolbit gasped, accepting the item in a flash. "Thank you so much!" She held her phone close to her, like she was afraid to let it go.

"Ah, it's nothing," Chrys claimed. Lolbit looked behind her, seeing that Springtrap had somehow already climbed into the backseat behind the driver's seat. Goldie was standing awkwardly by the driver side door.

Chrys took a few steps back awkwardly. "I, uh... guess I'll be going back inside now."

She took another few steps back, slowly and nervously.

"Wait!" Lolbit insisted. "You can come with us, if you want."

"Oh, really?" Chrys brightened. "Thanks, Lola!"

"It's no problem, really. _Right_ , Goldie?" Lolbit said with an almost accusing tone, glaring back at Goldie. She'd somehow noticed his bewildered and slightly weirded-out expression at the awkward exchange.

"Uh, yeah. No problem. I'll just... get in the car now," he muttered, finally plopping into his seat.

"C'mon!" Lolbit raised a hand, curling her fingers and bending her elbow in a 'come here' movement. She flung herself into the backseat, sitting next to Springtrap and patting the seat next to her.

Chrys took a seat in the car without hesitation, closing the door behind her. "Let's get going, then!"

* * *

Chrystina soon realized that she did not recognize the route, did not know where they were going, and did not know most of the people in the car. Overall, this had been a dumb decision, seeing as she had never, ever been on the road they were currently on (it wasn't like she had lived in the town all her life, and she never used this route). But she supposed Lola's excited, puppy-like expression had been enough to get her on board.

Suddenly she saw a flash of red from the corner of her eye, and yelled out. "Hey, what was that?"

Lola glanced over her shoulder. "What- Oh. Him."

"Him? Him who?" she asked.

That 'Puppet' kid spoke up from the passenger seat. "She means the guy that sits by the lake- Goldie, stop driving- all day. He only wears red, he's got bright red hair too," they explained. "Look- there, you see him?"

Now that the car was stopped, Chrys could easily see what they meant. The man sat there, old, somewhat creepy, yet still with that crimson hair. He wore a red jacket, red shirt, red pants, and red shoes. Even his glasses and fishing rod were red.

"Nobody knows if he catches anything." Chrys jumped, but saw it was only that 'Springtrap' guy, leaning over her shoulder to peer at the man. Due to the grumbles, he was also squishing Lola. "Sorry," he said, noticing her reaction.

"But he just sits there. All day," added the guy in the front. 'Goldie', if she remembered the nickname. She found it odd that someone like Golden Fazbear would hang out with these types of people, but she filed the question away for another day.

"Oh," she said. "That's... really weird."

"Mmhmm," said Puppet, unamused. "But we don't have time to gawk at him. Goldie, floor it."

"No."

"Yes. I'm hungry."

"So am I, but I don't want a speeding ticket."

"Or to kill anyone!" Lola piped up.

"Thank you, Bit."

"You're no fun. Nobody's going to die," claimed Puppet.

"Well, they won't, because I'm not flooring it."

"Oh, fuck you."

"No thanks."

Puppet sputtered, face turning red as they tried to formulate a response. But any words died in their throat when Springtrap called, "Oh, he got you, bitch. Don't even try it."

Goldie checked the rearview mirror. "Springtrap. Seatbelt. Now."

"Whyyyyyyy?"

"So you don't die, and/or get hurt."

"I'm pretty sure seatbelts do more harm than good," he muttered. "They hurt my neck."

"Now, would you rather take mild neck pain, or literal death?" asked Puppet.

"Death, please~," he chirped.

"Oh, big mood," said Lola.

"I... can't argue with that," said Puppet. "But we're here! Finally!"

Chrys hadn't even noticed the car stopped until Puppet's comment. She opened the door and got out, Lolbit stumbling behind her.

"Guys, Chrys hasn't been here before," mentioned Lola. "You think we should give her the official welcome?"

"Of course!" Springtrap shouted. He bolted to the front door. "Ladies, gentlemen, and other distinguished guests," he began. "Welcome to... Cassie's 24/7!" He threw open the door with a flourish, revealing a familiar-feeling interior. It seemed to look like any other generic diner, yet it had an odd feeling, almost like... home. Something Chrys hadn't known for a while, really.

She brushed past him. "Huh. Looks nice," she said. "Do we choose a table, or...?"

"Choose," said Lola, walking past her comfortably, like she'd been here a million times.

Goldie, Puppet, and Springtrap followed her to a table that had six seats. Chrys slowly followed.

"It's great here," Goldie assured. "You'll be just fine in no time."

* * *

Blair didn't even hear Teddy yelling. He was to focused on the little thing going on right now.

Mangle and that new girl were high-fiving. "A-spec sisters!" both were chirping.

He knew what they meant.

Teddy was rolling his eyes. "Come on, first CC's bi, now Mangle's... weird? With the new girl? Blair, help a straight brother out."

 _Cath is actually polysexual, if you bothered to pay attention, you uneducated potato,_ Blair thought. But instead of voicing it, he said, "A-actually, I'm bi. Can't h-h-help you out there." Crap. The stutter. And now- oh no.

He froze. It felt like everyone in the hall was staring at him. Including Mangle and New Girl.

"Really?" Mangle asked.

"Are you coming out? Because of me?" New Girl asked, seeming to not be able to decide whether she was impressed, intrigued, or nervous at him outing himself.

"Um..." Blair froze. "Uh... y-y-yeah. I am bisexual."

Mangle raised a hand. "Welcome to the Queer Club, partner. This is Serena," she said, jerking her head in the new girl's direction.

Serena nodded, before suddenly widening her eyes. "Shit! I told Leo I'd meet him for lunch! Bye Mags!"

In no time, she was gone, and Teddy was annoyed, rolling his eyes into next week. "Oh, come on!" He suddenly caught sight of someone. "Freddy! Help me out here!"

Freddy, the angel he was, simply said, "Don't look at me. I'm gay as fuck." He kept walking, drinking- was that coffee? How'd he get that?

"No, you're no- Ugh." Teddy groaned. "It's too tiring to argue with her..."

"Him," Mangle corrected. "And you don't have to argue. Just respect their identity and move on."

She slung an arm around Blair, which seemed pretty awkward, since she was three inches shorter than him. "Let's go, Blair. We don't need people like him."

"Um... yeah. You're right," he agreed.

"Oh, come on!" Teddy wailed.

* * *

Within the time of their food arriving, Chrys saw what he meant. She'd laughed and gossiped enough to double her usual joy for the week.

Wiping tears of mirth from her eyes, she saw Lola lean back in her chair, delicately sipping her Sprite. "So," the girl said, once she'd stopped. "A little birdie told me that you," she pointed to Chrys. "Like girls."

Chrys's cheeks burned red. "H-How did- why- Lola!" She hissed. "Come on, I don't want people knowing, how- how did you even-"

Lola smiled kindly. "Nobody here is homophobic. Not even the waitresses. Isn't that right, ladies?" she shouted behind her, to the waitresses that was currently milling around, due to the diner being empty except for the group.

"That's right, miss," one of them piped up. "In fact, tomorrow's my third wedding anniversary with my wife!" she chirped.

Puppet glared. "What Lolbit _means_ to say," they began. "Is that she's sorry for outing you. Really, Lolbit, you don't just do that! She obviously wasn't ready to come out!"

"Wait," Chrys said. "You guys are seriously... okay with it?"

"I mean, yeah," said Springtrap. "We're all gay here."

"Except them, of course," Goldie admitted, pointing to Puppet.

"I don't do romance," they stated.

"Yeah. They're a small battery," Springtrap said, earning a snicker from Lola and a half-hearted smack from Puppet themself.

Chrys blinked. "I don't get it."

Goldie waved his hand, the corners of his lips turning into a grin. "Inside joke."

"Oh." She blinked again. "You see... I moved here from a small town in Texas. Remember when I first came here?"

"Boy, do I ever," Lola snorted. "You and your little accent. It's gone now, but I can't say I missed it," she said with a shudder.

Chrys let out a small laugh. "Right, the old accent. I remember how different everyone sounded..." she said, trailing off. "But that's not my point. You see, back in my old town, being a lesbian was... hard. And my parents, who grew up in that town... aren't very different."

"Ooh," Lola winced. "That's rough."

"Yeah," said Chrys, deflating. "But enough about me. I still-"

"Guys, Lunch period is almost over," said Puppet. "We gotta go."

"Yeah, we should probably get going," Goldie agreed. "Don't wanna miss homeroom, now do we?"

"Mmhmm," Springtrap murmured. "No, we do not."

* * *

 **And here's chapter 6, most of which was written in about an hour because I apparently hate myself.**

 **Review and follow, and kudos to you if you got the battery joke!**


	7. Your Worst Nightmare

**I have now made a discord server. The link is on the tumblr. There's a channel for Scott's FNaF and the Difference AU and other AUs.**

 **Also, I'm really sorry about how long this chapter took. I hit writer's block bad and some things I promised aren't here. In fact, this took so long that to my Tumblr/Discord friends, chapter 7 became a meme.**

* * *

"-telling you, Lucario totally would!" Freddy insisted.

The foursome were on their way to their next classes- one that Freddy and Foxy shared, while Chica and Bonnie went to a different one (but they still shared this one).

"Stop, I'm gonna cry," Bonnie whined. "Why did you pick on my favorite?"

"Because he would definitely do almost exactly what Peter did in the Snap because of his _goddamn Aura._ "

"Shut up," said Foxy. "You're making me sad. First Mystery of Mew, now this."

"Heh."

Chica and Bonnie then departed from the other two, leaving Freddy and Foxy to walk to History class by themselves. The duo were silent as they did so and reached room 307 quickly.

Foxy plopped himself into his seat immediately, watching Freddy cross the room and take his seat. Or, rather, he just dumped his books and headed back over to Foxy. "Anyway, I read this fucking hilarious Smash Bros fanfic a while ago."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. It was like, there's no cook in the mansion and now everyone takes turns cooking, but it's full of memes."

"Huh." Foxy let his chin rest on the top of his binder.

Wait.

Binder?

"Foxy, where's your history book?" Freddy asked with rising panic.

Foxy frowned and looked up at Freddy. "My history book? Freddy, you know I always bring it to lunch with me, of course it's right-" he lifted up his head in shock as people began to file in. "Oh fuck. I didn't bring it."

"Shit, what happened? You always do!" asked Freddy, letting his hands raise with his emotions.

"I don't know, okay?!" snapped the redhead. "And I can't go back and get it, I already have two tardies in this class, I can't be late again, I'll get a detention... And I can't use the spare, that crackhead Travis always asks for it..." Foxy seemed to be panicking. "My dad would _kill_ me..."

"I'll get it," Freddy said quickly. "I have no tardies in this class. I know your locker combination and your number. I got it, okay?"

"Okay."

Freddy turned to leave, almost missing the quiet, "Thank you," that Foxy murmured.

In his mind, as he walked, he recalled the locker combination, and then he smiled, despite the situation. _6-27-02. My birthday,_ he thought.

It hadn't actually taken him that long to reach Foxy's locker and snatch the book, but since he was in a mostly unfamiliar part of the school, he would have to deal with getting back to class on time.

Which was not helped in any way by his awful sense of direction.

* * *

In fact, he had such a bad sense of direction, that he didn't realize that he was going into room 301, not 307.

"-telling you, the teachers don't care if he gets in trouble, he's smart," a girl was saying. She was about Freddy's age, possibly a little older, but he didn't think she was a student. First of all, her outfit would have any teacher send her home. She wore a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, black combat boots, and a hot pink crop top. She had hot-pink hair that was long and wild, yet there was a ponytail-holder (Freddy had long since forgotten what exactly he used to call them) at the bottom, leaving a short, three-inch ponytail at the end of her hair. She had striking hazel eyes that turned to look at him the moment he stepped in.

Second, she sat on a desk with her left leg crossed confidently over her right.

She was not alone- in total, two girls and five boys were in the room, excluding Freddy of course, all of different ages.

The youngest-looking, a brunette boy, looked at him next. He had brown hair in a short ponytail, blue eyes, a short stature, and wore a baggy black sweater and black sweatpants. His eyes widened. "Nonni," he whispered. "It's not him." He was shaking at the arm of a boy with a blue fauxhawk.

The blunette didn't say a word- instead he spoke in sign language to the only other girl in the room, a smaller, yet somewhat lanky-framed, seemingly-freshman with feathered blonde hair and brown eyes. She wore heavy black boots with tons of straps, fishnet stockings, a black miniskirt, a white tube top, and a black leather jacket. A simple black choker was visible around her neck.

She seemed to understand what he was trying to say, and so she translated it in her mind for a moment before speaking. "Didn't think Felix was gonna send his little trophy twink."

Despite himself, Freddy's face turned bright red. "I'm- we're not-"

"Oh come on, you're _not_ a thing? Coulda fooled me," spoke the pink-haired girl. She suddenly lunged forward, off the desk, and snatched Freddy by the wrist, dragging him closer to the center of the room.

"Come over here, it's a little party~," she trilled. "I'm Nang. Nice to meetya."

Before he could even open his mouth to respond, though, someone burst through the door, and, pushing Nang back, and throwing himself in between them. "Hi."

"Sparky," the taller brunette grunted. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing much," he said. _Sparky? What kind of name is that?  
_ "Just protecting a kid from you. Come on, let's go." Then he grabbed Freddy by the wrist and led him out of the room.

The boy had brown hair and dull green eyes, and he detached himself the second they were out of the room. "Bye."

* * *

 _Where's Freddy?_ Class had started a few minutes ago, and his brunette friend was nowhere to be seen.

Stumbling through the door with skids from his shoes and panting, looking like he'd just sprinted down the hall (knowing him, he had) and holding a hardcover text book, there was Freddy. The teacher marked him late. Freddy handed Foxy his book and went to go sit down like absolutely nothing had happened.

What in the world?

* * *

 **And that's it. I simply cannot bring myself to write anything more for this chapter.**

 **Simply because, well...**

 **Everything happened that I had planned.**

 **I'm so sorry that this took so long, i promise im not going to pull this shit again with chapter 8.**


End file.
